Weekend With Natalie
by Dymond
Summary: Maureen and Joanne trust their daughter into Mark and Roger's care for a weekend. Bad idea.


**Warnings:** There's cursing -bursts out laughing-

**I do not own _RENT_.**

o

**Weekend With Natalie**

o

"Okay here's her inhaler, in case she runs around too much, and starts to get out of breath. I'm sure Mark can help you with that, since he's got asthma, too. Here are her clothes, toothbrush, and shampoo; make sure she takes a bath today or tomorrow. Here's some money so you can order a pizza, and –"

Maureen interrupted her wife, "Honey, we're only going to be gone for a weekend. I'm sure Roger and Mark can take care of our little girl for even that little of a time."

Roger nodded at Joanne. "Of course we can. Natalie loves spending time with her Uncle Roger and Uncle Mark right?" He asked the four-year-old girl as he swung her up onto his hip.

Natalie giggled, putting her arms around the man's neck. "Yay! I love Roger and Marky!"

"I know, I know," Joanne nodded and sighed. "Well, we better get going. The plane takes off in two hours and we still have to get through security. Come here and kiss Mommy and Mama goodbye." The lawyer took Natalie from Roger and placed a kiss on her nose, before handing her to her wife.

"You promise to be good for Uncle Mark?" Maureen asked very seriously; Natalie nodded. "You promise to cause mayhem for Uncle Roger?" The girl laughed but nodded to that as well. "Good. We'll see you on Sunday. Love you," Maureen said and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Bye Mama, I love you too!" Natalie waved her hand wildly as her two mothers exited the loft.

Roger and Natalie stood there for a moment both of them looking at the door. Then they turned and looked at each other.

"So…" Roger started. "Anything in particular you want to do?"

The little girl nodded excitedly and ran over to where her bag was sitting on the floor. She dragged it over to where the rocker was standing, opened it, and pulled out a beat up copy of _Anastasia_. "Let's watch this! It's my most favoritest movie ever!"

"I love this movie," Roger said as he moved to put it in the VCR Collins had given them for Christmas a couple years ago.

Natalie hopped onto the couch holding onto her stuffed turtle, Boho, as the tape began to play. After fast forwarding through the commercials, Roger sat next to her.

About halfway through the film, the phone rang and Roger jumped up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Roger, it's Jim. I need you to come into work tomorrow night. Ryan is sick with something and can't," his boss said from the other end of the line.

Roger sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I told you, I'm watching my friends' kid this weekend. It's supposed to be my night off. I can't very well bring a four-year-old to a bar."

"I don't care what you have to do, but either you're here tomorrow or you're fired," Jim said before he hung up.

The rocker sat down on one of the two stools at the table and put his face into his arms. Natalie, who had stopped paying attention to the movie, climbed onto the stool next to him and put her face into her arms.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Roger muttered, but not softly enough.

"Jesus fucking Christ," came the repeated phrase from the little girl next to him.

Roger's head shot up and her stared down at her. Natalie, who had been not so discreetly watching him, looked up as well.

"Shit," he said, not realizing that four-year-olds would repeat anything and everything.

"Shit!" Natalie said happily.

"Oh crap."

"Crap!"

"Why can't I think of anything but a swear word to say, dammit?"

"Dammit!"

Roger clapped a hand over the girl's mouth. She looked at him confused and tried to say, "Uncle Roger?" but it came out as muffled noises.

_Maureen and Joanne are going to murder me._

-

When Mark came home from work later that evening, he was greeted by a dark skinned little girl that came running towards him. "Uncle Mark!"

"Hey Natalie," he greeted as he lifted her up into a hug. "How's my favorite girl? Did you and Uncle Roger have fun day together?"

Natalie nodded excitedly. "After me and Mommy and Mama and Uncle Roger went to lunch, we came back and me and Uncle Roger watched _Anastasia_ which is the bestest movie and we sang along to all the songs."

Mark sent an amused glance towards Roger who had been standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"-And then Uncle Roger taught me some new words!" Roger's eyes widened, but Mark was looking towards Natalie and didn't notice. The rocker began edging away from the door.

"That's great, Natalie," Mark said as he set her on one of the stools and moved to look in the fridge.

"Uncle Mark, what does Jesus fucking Christ mean?"

The filmmaker froze. "Roger. Davis. You didn't."

Roger cringed from his poor hiding place behind the door. "I didn't mean to. My boss called and said I have to work tomorrow night and they kinda slipped out."

Mark sighed and pinched his nose, before leaning on the table next to Natalie. "Honey, you can't say those words, ever. They are very, very bad and if your mothers hear you say them they'll put you in time out for a long time."

"Does that mean Uncle Roger has to go to time out?" Natalie looked questioningly.

The blonde haired man grinned in Roger's direction. "You know what Natalie? That sounds like a good idea. I think he should."

Roger groaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

o

**Words: **944

This was written for speedrent challenge #95. I had so much fun with this.

Please review!

Dymond


End file.
